Comm Link
by Wraith Ghost
Summary: Starbuck is trapped beneath a layer of snow and icecan Apollo keep her going until her damaged viper can be freed from its icy prison?
1. Chapter 1

**Comm. Link**

**Relationship: **Kara & Lee

**Disclaimer: **don't own a thing but the storyline

* * *

_Starbuck is trapped beneath a layer of snow and ice-can Apollo keep her going until her damaged viper can be freed from its icy prison?_

* * *

"Listen to me Lt. we're coming to get you-just hang on!" exclaimed Tyrol as he waved for the rescue team to start to cut through the heavy layer of ice. "Lt.!" he tried to get her to respond to his voice but it wasn't working. "Frak it!" exclaimed the Chief as he moved away from the radio toward the resting raptor. "This isn't good-she isn't responding anymore. I think that the cold is finally getting to her."

"We have to keep her awake," stated Boomer as she looked over to where the viper was encased in a layer of solid ice. "There has to be a way…" her voice lead of as an idea took root in her mind. "I have an idea. Crash can you patch a comm. Link to the CAG's viper?"

"Sure," he replied as he started to patch the communication link. "Where do you want it directed?"

"Patch it to me," Boomer motioned for the headset. "CAG, this is Boomer do you read me?"

"This is Apollo, what's the holdup Lt.?"

"Starbuck's viper is a solid ice cube-it's going to take awhile to thaw her out."

"Copy that."

"Capt. She's not responding."

"Frak it," he muttered.

"We're out of ideas CAG," stated Boomer as she exchanged glances with Tyrol and Crashdown.

"Damn," he said over the comm. as he struggled to come up with a way to rescue the one who had always been there to rescue him. 'How?' he thought as he stared out into the blackness of space as he recalled the numerous times when that Kara had managed to talk him down after a situation-no matter how far gone he was. 'Talk…' "Hey Boomer can you patch me to Kara's viper?"

Boomer nodded to Crash to get started on the comm. link as she continued to talk to Apollo, "What's your idea Captain?"

"Gonna pull a Starbuck," he replied with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Starbuck?" questioned Tyrol as he shared a confused glance with Boomer who shrugged her shoulders in response. 'Who knew what those two thought?'

"We're up," called out Crash as he nodded to Boomer.

"We're set here CAG," stated the Raptor pilot. "Ready whenever you are."

"All right," he stated as he brought his viper into orbit over the crash site. "Starbuck, this is Apollo can you read me?"

"I repeat: this is Apollo can you read me Starbuck?"

His call was meet with silence on the other end. "Damn it Kara answer me!" he yelled out.

"Frak it Lee-a little louder why don't you?" muttered a familiar voice on the other end of the link.

"Kara, you all right?"

"Been better…Lee what happened?"

"You were shot down by a Cylon fighter about six hours ago. You crashed on an ice planet…and your viper doesn't want to leave," he joked.

"Yeah, I can feel the tight embrace," she replied as she tried to start up the viper. "Viper's dead."

"Frak it, hang on Kara," he replied. 'Tyrol, and Boomer are right outside working to get you out."

"Lee tell them to hurry," she whispered as she fought off the urge to go to sleep. "Lee…"

"Yeah Kara?"

"See you when I get out of the rain…" she said as she was pulled out of her icy coffin by a pair of familiar hands.

"Let's get her back-she needs medical attention."

"Right," said Boomer as she reached in the viper for Starbuck's headset. "Good work Captain."

* * *

Well what do you think? Should I leave it the way it is or should I add a second chapter?

Let me know what you think. Please R/R


	2. Memories

**Comm. Link**

_Chapter II: Memories_

**Relationship: **Kara & Lee

**Disclaimer: **don't own a thing but the storyline

* * *

**Rewiews:**

_Sofi_

_Renni_

_Kate_

_angry penquin_

_rain1657_

_futurecag_

_cbprice25_

_adafrog_

_Lilrebelgirl_

_crookedpen_

* * *

_Starbuck is trapped beneath a layer of snow and ice-can Apollo keep her going until her damaged viper can be freed from its icy prison?__

* * *

**Last time...** _

_"Listen to me Lt. we're coming to get you-just hang on!" exclaimed Tyrol as he waved for the rescue team to start to cut through the heavy layer of ice. "Lt.!" he tried to get her to respond to his voice but it wasn't working. "Frak it!" exclaimed the Chief as he moved away from the radio toward the resting raptor. "This isn't good-she isn't responding anymore. I think that the cold is finally getting to her."_

* * *

**Med Bay**

"Captain,I'm sorry but you cannot remain in here..." the doctor trailed off because of the glare that Apollo had gave him. "On second thought...stay as long as you like..."

"Thanks," replied Apollo as he returned his attention to the injuried pilot on the bed in front of him. "Hang in there Starbuck...don't leave me alone here..."

* * *

**Flash back**

"Alright people listen up...the Cylons are are in position for a clear strike..." Col. Tigh droned on as the gathered viper pilots started to twist and turn in their seats.

"Apollo...Apollo," whispered a familiar voice from behind him.

"Starbuck-shut up and listen for fraks sake," stated the CAG as he trie to focus on what the XO was saying.

"Apollo...Apollo...Lee!" she tried louder. "I need to talk to you, please?"

"Later-you are already grounded-you shouldn't even be in here..."

* * *

**Med Bay**

Why didn't I make time to talk and listen to her> thought Apollo as he watched his best friend fight for her life--all because of him.The cylon spy must of heardher talking...so they got her grounded before the mission...who was going to believe her when she accused the one who tossed her in the brig in the first place? An angry pilot making steam...as it was we barely managed to get to Kara in time...why didn't I listen to her>

**

* * *

Flash Back**

"Lee-we need to talk," she tried again as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Kara not now," stated Apollo as he moved to stand beside his viper. "You can't claim that he's a cylon-he just grounded you!"

"But Lee..."

"Later," he repeated as he moved around her to reach for the ladder.

"Sorry Lee," whispered a voice right before his world went black.

* * *

**Med Bay**

"Doc, how is she?"

"Most people woould be dead right know...Lt. Thrace is a fighter."

**

* * *

Flash Back**

"Viper leader, ready to roll."

"Starbuck...what the frak are you doing in the CAG's viper?" questioned Tyrol as he heard the female's voice over the comm.

"CAG wasn't feeling well-he asked me to take his run," she replied as she silently asked for someone to call the Chief away before he could remember that she had been grounded from this mission. Lee forgive me but I know that this is a trap>

* * *

**Med Bay**

"It wasn't your fault Captain," stated Tyrol as he approached the pilot quietly. "Nobody listen to her...frak it _**I** _let her take off in **_your _**viper!" he exclaimed as he pounded againist the bulkhead.

"It wasn't your fault...Kara knew that it was a trap," Apollo said as he reached for Kara's hand. "We're just lucky that she was able to reveal the Cylon fleet..." And the spy>

"Capt...is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked Apollo.

"That the cold...that nearly dying...saved her?"

"That's what the doctor said..."shaking his head at the memory.

* * *

**TBC**

**Chapter III: Cylon's can't stand the cold!**

**Please read & review...**

**Sorry for jumping around----this chapter is basicaly Apollo recalling the events right before the squadron was deployed**


	3. Cylons and ice don't mix

**Comm. Link**

_Chapter III: Cylons & ice don't mix!_

**Relationship: **Kara & Lee

**Disclaimer: **don't own a thing but the storyline

* * *

_Starbuck is trapped beneath a layer of snow and ice-can Apollo keep her going until her damaged viper can be freed from it's icy prison?_

_

* * *

_

**Last Time...**

_"It wasn't your fault...Kara knew that it was a trap," Apollo said as he reached for Kara's hand. "We're just lucky that she was able to reveal the Cylon fleet..." And the spy>_

_"Capt...is it true?"_

_"Is what true?" asked Apollo._

_"That the cold...that nearly dying...saved her?"_

_"That's what the doctor said..." shaking his head at the memory._

* * *

**Flashback: Medbay**

"Frankly Captain Apollo the Lt. was very lucky that she landed on the ice side of the planet and not on the lava fields like the Commander thought she was going to," stated the doctor as he moved closer to check the reading on the heart monitor.

"And why's that doc?" questined Apollo absently as he focused all his attention on the form of his best friend.

"According to her condition when she was first brought in-the cold lowered her body's core temperture to such a degree that the Cylon's weren't able to tell her apart from the ic'jinlifeforms thatexist in that region."

"But if they stayed there long enough..."

The doctor shook his head as he started to head for the door, "Didn't you hear? Apparently the Cylon's started to malfunction after being on the planet after an hour or so...at least that's what Specialist Cally claimed when I treated her frostbite a few minutes ago."

"How would she know?"

"Apparently she and Lt. Boomer saw oneshatter while they were out on patrol."

* * *

**Medbay: Commander Adama's POV**

_'How could all of this have happened?'_

_'I thought by leaving we could save humanity.'_

_'I was wrong.'_

_'I even listened to a Cylon spy...and not to the one that I had treated like a daughter.'_

_'How could all of this have happened?'_

* * *

**Medbay: Apollo's POV**

_'Why?'_

_'I always trusted her hunches...but why not now?'_

_'I was so blinded by a false sense of security...'_

_'And now Kara might end up paying for my pride.'_

* * *

**Brig: Cylon Spy's POV**

_'They might have captured me...'_

_'They might have stopped the Cylon fleet.'_

_'But Thrace will still die.'_

_'My mission is complete...'_

_'...our future is safe...'_

_'...they cannot stop us now.'_

* * *

TBC

Chapter 4: Apollo confronts the Spy

Who is it? Wait and see...


	4. BRiG

**CommLink**

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

**I AM SO...SO SO SORRY!**

* * *

**Last time...**

_'They might have captured me...'_

_'They might have stopped the Cylon fleet.'_

_'But Thrace will still die.'_

_'My mission is complete...'_

_'...our future is safe...'_

_'...they cannot stop us now.'_

* * *

**Brig**

"Why?" demanded Apollo as he paced the length of the jailcell. "Why did you do it?"

"I am a Cylon...my first loyalty is toward our god," stated the emotionless voice that belonged to someone that he had once called friend.

"No, damn it...why did you do that to Kara?"

Apollo's eyes were meet with the Cylon's icy glare, "She had to be stopped at any cost. The Lt. would have warn the Commander of our plan."

"Oh, god," mumbled Apollo as he reached his hand out to clasp the edge of the table. "You turned us all againist her..."

"Of course."

"But why was she a threat? How did she even know that you were a Cylon?"

"She overheard me speaking with Number V."

* * *

**Apollo POV**

_'Why would the Cylon's attack Kara?'_

_'It doesn't make any sense...'_

_'Myself, or my father...'_

_'Even Col. Tigh...'_

_'Why her?'_

* * *

**Commander Adama POV**

_"I can't do this anymore...'_

_'No matter what I do now...'_

_"I will still see her face as she begs me to listen to her...'_

_'To trust in her...'_

_'O'lords of Kobal...'_

_'...hear my prayor...'_

_'...watch over the innocent today.'_

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

'It was all my fault...'

'I let him onboard...'

'Let him near the last traces of human kind...'

'I wonder what the CAG will do...'

'In a way I kinf of envy him...'

'Damn the Cylons...'

'They figured out the one thing that no one would leave behind...'

'A child.'

* * *

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS TWIST...**

**HMMM...THE CYLON SPY IS A CHILD?**


	5. BRiG part II

**CommLink**

_Disclaimer: don't own a thing_

* * *

**Last Time...**

_'It was all my fault...'_

_'I let him onboard...'_

_'Let him near the last traces of human kind...'_

_'I wonder what the CAG will do...'_

_'In a way I kind of envy him...'_

_'Damn the Cylons...'_

_'They figured out the one thing that no one would leave behind...'_

_'A child.'_

* * *

**Commander Adama's Stateroom: prt one**

"Oh, lords I think that I'm going to be sick," mumbled Dee as she ran out of the room.

"Dee!" shouted Billy as he moved closer to the doctor. "Is he...?"

"Yes," rasped the stunned nurse, who was laying a white sheet over the sight.

"But why?" questioned the president as she entered the room with Col. Tigh.

"Oh, gods it **is** true," muttered the Col. as he moved closer in order to reach the hand held radio that was located on the desk. "Has anyone informed the CAG?"

"No, I believe that the CAG returned to Med Bay, after leaving the brig," supplied Dee as she reentered the room. "Do you want me to inform the Captain?" she asked uncertainly, glancing between the President and the Col."

"Negative, Dee," the president stated quietly as she bent down to pick up a picture.

"That's Starbuck, and Apollo," supplied Tigh as he hunched down next to her, looking at the familiar picture. "It was taken shortly after the Captain took over as acting CAG."

"Starbuck...how is the Lt. doing?"

"Fine, madam president," stated the doc as he headed toward the hatch. "Who wants to inform the Captain?" he asked quietly.

"I will," stated Tigh. "It's the least that I could do," he sighed as he turned around in order to follow the doctor to the Med bay.

* * *

TBC

SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT--BUT I JUST WANTED TO SHOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY LOSE A LOVED ONE.


End file.
